The Celebrity Boyfriend's Paradox
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: And all of sudden Sheldon remembers that he is in the middle of his living room in his bright red flash pijamas serving coffe and smiling with his archenemy.


**English is not my mother language. Please be kind?**

* * *

Sheldon doesn't actually likes competitions. He surely likes accomplishment and he obviously like challenges but competitions aren't anything more than another form of unwanted human contact and social interaction.

He prefers things like Halo night and online games and his, still, frustrated attempts of winning any kind of academic award.

And that's only because he knows that he can make half of the work alone in his office and in his room and the only inconvenient would be being forced to actually receive the price and to. God forbids it. Give a speech.

All that said he has to confess that he makes an habit of compete with Wheaton. He's his archenemy after all and no matter the annoyed looks he receives from his enemy he know that the actor is always looking forward their little fights.

Sometimes they have petty fights in twitter. And sometimes He shows off his brain and the fact that Wheaton doesn't have half of it. And sometimes Wheaton rubs in his face the fact that he was in Stark Trek.

All in all they have a peaceful life made of habits that helps Sheldon with his anxiety with unknow aspects of life.

So yes. When Wheaton walks from his front door like he owns the place at 6am. Sheldon is kind of in shock. And he just knows that this is Leonard's doing or more likely Peny's doing and Leonard handwork.

And Sheldon tries to recompose himself. (Because seriously he can't afford to look weak in front of the enemy in his own territory). So he tilts his chin and makes himself look bigger and offers him coffee.

"Yes that would be lovely" Smiles Wheaton siting in the place next to his spot (Raj's spot his mind tells him) and Sheldon is half blessing the fact that he hasn't made any coment of his pijama when he says "Nice Pjs by the way" Smirking like the evil plotting bastard he is.

"I supose you are the kind of people who sleeps in his underwear or propably naked" He muses pouring two cups of cooffee. Totally not thinking in Will Wheaton's naked body while asleep "Two sugars?" He asks instead.

Wheaton smirks "Three" He says "And I have my own bright blue T.A.R.D.I.S pjs thank you very much"

Sheldon hands over the coffee and and smiles falsely amused "Nerd" He jokes because there isn't anything half as amusing as nerd making nerd jokes and he knows the actor gets it.

Because obviously. They're both nerds.

They both smile to each others secretively like sharing they own little joke.

And all of sudden Sheldon remembers that he is in the middle of his living room in his bright red flash pijamas serving coffe and smiling with his archenemy. So he straights up a little and tries to deepen his voice before talking.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asks "Does Leonard has something to do with all of this?"

"Nop" He smiles smugly remarking the "p" at the end of the word and Sheldon sighs in relief before he says "Peny did" And Sheldon just knew it.

"I knew it!" He cries angrily. walking around the room "Traitors!" He screams.

"Hey" Calls Wheaton "Hey, it's ok" He smiles foundly touching his arm and Sheldon seriously didn't saw him getting so close "Look this… game has been pretty amusing and I have to give it to you. No one had ever been more difficult than you. But this has to stop" He says firmly "Peny is right. The sexul tension going on here?" He gestures a hand between them "This can be cut with a knife and I tell you what?" He asks "I got a very sharp one" And before he can ask of what the hell is he talking about. Wheaton kisses him.

He's tender and considerate and. Thanks the Lord. He doesn't open his mouth but Sheldon still thinks of all the bacteria going around it and just when he gives himself the strength to pull the actor away from him Wheaton strokes the hair in the back of his head and he suddenly forgets all about bacteria and virus (Which it's quite a lot but nevermind that) he feels like giving up. And he does just that.

And he's weak in his own territory but it's all Leonard's and Peny's fault because they betrayed him and dealed with the enemy.

When they move apart Will is smiling and he's confused "All right" Says the actor "That was good" He muses "Tomorrow night. We're going out, cheese cake factory because you'll behave more like a human being around your little friend and wear something nice. Let her dress you"

He nods and he's still speachless but that seems to encorage Wheaton more than anything and he gives him another quick, kiss.

"I'm coming here at 7pm be a good boy and I might give you that autographed figure" He says kissing his jawline just as Leonard walks in the living room with Peny. He doesn't pay them any atention.

Will walks towards the door still smiling and he believes that the bacteria might just as well been eating his brain cells because he only nods. "And if you're a very good boy you might get the original!" Shouts Wheaton before leaving.

Sheldon is pretty sure he's blushing and when he turns to face a smug looking Peny and a just-as-shocked-as-him looking Leonard. He's pretty sure who is the mastermind behind this… thing.

And he wants to shout and to throw a tantrum but he only walks towards them, puts the two cold coffees in the sink and ask "Did that just happened?" All blushed and brain damaged by the kiss's bacteria.

"Yeah" Babbles Leonard. Open mouthed and just as brain damaged as him "Yeah I believe it did"

Peny just smirks and drinks her coffee always watching him "You owe us" She finally says "We got you a celebrity boyfriend. You owe us" She laughs excited.

And Sheldon doesn't know what to say to that because he realizes she's right.


End file.
